greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Streik
Streik 'ist die fünfzehnte Episode der 2. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Das Pflegepersonal des Seattle Grace Hospitals streikt, und George schließt sich dem Streik an, weswegen wird er von den Ärzten belächelt, jedoch von den Krankenpflegern Taylor und Olivia gefeiert wird. Durch den Streik wollen sie erreichen, dass mehr Pflegepersonal eingestellt wird, was ihnen auch zum Schluss gelingt. Meredith hat aber ein ganz anderes Problem. Da eine Aushilfsschwester eine Krankenakte ins falsche Stockwerk gebracht hat, intubiert Meredith eine alte Patientin, obwohl diese eine Patientenverfügung hat. Sie muss die Patienten danach in Kreise ihrer Liebsten sterben lassen. Dadurch wird ihr bewusst, dass ihre Mutter Ellis mehr Zuneigung und Zuwendung benötigt. Sie wird von Derek getröstet. Izzie hat derweil eine schwangere 17- jährige Patientin, bei der ein Kaiserschnitt durchgeführt werden muss. Dadurch erzählt Izzie ihrer Patientin, dass sie mit 16 eine Tochter bekommen hat, die sie zur Adoption freigab. Diese besagte Tochter heißt Hannah und ist 11 Jahre alt. Da Dr. Bailey im Mutterschutz ist, bekommen Meredith, Christina, George, Izzie und Alex eine neue Ausbilderin: Dr. Sydney Heron. Diese ist das komplette Gegenteil von Miranda, womit Christina- im Gegensatz zu Alex- nicht gut zurechtkommt. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Izzie Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey (Credit only) * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Kate Walsh als Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd * Isaiah Washington als Dr. Preston Burke * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars * Betty Garrett als Eleanor * Rae Allen als Ruth * Monica Calhoun als Mrs. Wood * Leisha Hailey als Claire Solomon * June Lockhart als Agnes * Kenneth Mitchell als Wade Solomon * Kali Rocha als Dr. Sydney Heron * Steven W. Bailey als Joe * Regine Nehy als Cheyenne Wood * Robin Pearson Rose als Patricia * Sarah Utterback als Schwester Olivia * Kate Burton als Ellis Grey Co-Stars * Zibby Allen als Aushilfsschwester * Kate Anthony als Krankenschwester * Dona Hardy als Grace Bickham * Cathy Lind Hayes als Schwester Debbie * Moe Irvin als Pfleger Tyler * Amy Cale Peterson als Krankenschwester * Jeremy Rabb als NA Assistenzarzt * Pamela Roylance als Alice Bickham * Teddi Siddall als Anne Musik *'Big Big World 'von ''Emilia *'Small World, Big Girl '''von ''Rebecca Lynn *'The Suggestion Box '''von ''Aqueduct *'Wanna Fly '''von ''Vassy *'Someone to Love '''von ''Kate Earl *'''Sailed On von Landon Pigg *'Scratch '''von ''Kendall Payne *'Just in Case '''von ''Leeroy Stagger Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Break on Through ''bezieht sich auf den Song ''Break on Trough (To the Other Side) ''von ''The Doors. Momente * Wir erfahren, dass Izzie mit 16 Jahren eine Tochter bekam, die sie zur Adoption freigegeben hat. Intro In der Chirurgie gibt es eine rote Linie auf dem Fußboden. Sie markiert die Grenze zwischen dem Krankenhaus als eine öffentliche Einrichtung und einem Ort für weinge Auserwählte. Ein Überschreiten dieser Linie ohne Erlaubnis wird nicht toleriert. Im Allgemeinen gibt es für Grenzen einen Grund. Sicherheit, den Schutz, die Klarheit. Wenn man diese Grenze überschreitet, tut man es normalerweise auf eigenes Risiko. Also warum ist es dann so, dass man, je schärfer sie ist, umso stärker versucht ist, sie zu überschreiten? Outro Wir können einfach nicht anders. Wir sehen eine Grenze - wir wollen sie überschreiten. Vielleicht, weil es so aufregend ist, das Altbekannte gegen das Neue einzutauschen. Es ist eine Art Mutprobe. Das Problem ist nur: Wenn man einmal die Grenze überschritten hat, ist es beinahe unmöglich, wieder zurückzugehen. Aber wenn man es dann doch schafft wieder zurückzugehen, ist es besser man ist nicht allein. Zitate *Sidney: Yang! Stevens! Grey! O'Malley! Karev! Da seid ihr ja! Ich hab in der Umkleide nach euch gesucht, aber da wart ihr nicht. Dann dacht ich, meine Schüler suchen vielleicht auch nach mir. Dann komm ich hier raus und da seid ihr! Ja! Ihr seht aus wie 'ne tolle Gruppe! Und das ist suuuper! In meinem Horoskop stand, heut wird ein schwieriger Tag und ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht, doch jetzt... Leute. Ja, ihr seid 'ne gute Gruppe! Das ist suuuper! Das wird so 'n Spaß! Hi! Hi! Erstmal hi! (Umarmt Cristina) *Cristina: Au, au, au! *Sidney: Tu ich dir etwa weh? *Cristina: Oh nein, Sie... Du fasst mich an. *Sidney: Ich bin Sidney Heron, 4. Jahr und ähh meine Philosophie, um das anzusprechen, ist "Heilen durch Liebe". Okay? *Cristina: Das glaub ich einfach nicht. *Sidney: Also Alex, Izzie, Meredith, Cristina: Dann fehlt der Mannschaft aber noch... *Cristina: O'Malley? *Sidney: O'Malley! *Cristina: Der versteckt sich hinter den Streikposten wie 'n kleines Mädchen. *Sidney: Steht für seine Überzeugungen ein, sowas ist doch toll! Oder nicht? Also die Notaufnahme fragt nach einem Chirurgen. Habt ihr... Wer möchte? *Meredith: Wir dürfen auswählen? *Cristina: Ich mach's! Schon unterwegs! *Alex: Ich helf dir! *Meredith: Ich muss nach Patienten sehen! *Sidney: Da waren's nur noch zwei, Izzie-Bei! *Izzie: Okay! Ich heiße Stevens. Izzie Stevens. *Sidney: Das weiß ich doch! Das sollte nur ein Reim sein! *Izzie: Oh, ein Reim. Ja, das ist echt klasse. *Sidney: Möchte jemand die Wunde untersuchen? *Cristina & Alex: Ja klar! *Alex: Ich möchte gern eine Methode des Heilens durch Liebe versuchen. *Sidney: Es gefällt mir, wie du denkst, Alex. Bittesehr! Cristina, da muss wohl jemand teilen lernen. *Agnes: Sie hat Grace intubiert?? *Ruth: Sie haben sie intubiert?? *Eleanor: Sie haben wirklich Grace intubiert?? *Patricia: Mrs. Bickham hat eine chronisch-obstruktive Lungenerkrankung. Sie ist unheilbar krank und gehört zum Hospizdienst. *Meredith: Keine Wiederbelebung? *Patricia: Genau. Keine Wiederbelebung. *Ruth: Sie dumme Gans! Sie sollten sie sterben lassen!! *Eleanor: Keine Maschinen, hat sie gesagt! *Agnes: Ja, das weiß ich noch genau! Da war nämlich ihre Tochter Alice mit ihrer Freundin dabei. Sie ist lesbisch, die Tochter. Nettes Mädchen. Sie... *Ruth: Du schweifst ab, Agnes! Komm zum Punkt! *Meredith: Es tut mir leid. Wer sind Sie denn eigentlich? Mrs. Bickhams Schwestern? *Agnes: Ach nein! Nein, ihre Schwester Rose starb '83. *Ruth: Möge sie in Frieden ruhen! *Agnes: Influenza! Oder an Krupp? *Eleanor: An Krupp sterben nur Babys! Rose starb, weil sie's an der Lunge hatte. *Agnes: Lungenentzündung! *Eleanor: Genau, das war's! Und sie hatte noch eine zweite Schwester, Holly! *Ruth: Möge sie in Frieden ruhen! *Agnes: Sie wurde eingeäschert. *Ruth: Gracie wollte sterben. Wir mussten es ihr versprechen. *Meredith: Das ist etwas, worüber ich eigentlich mit ihrem Ehemann reden muss. *Eleanor: Lenny hat schon zu Lebzeiten nicht viel gesagt. Da wünsch ich Ihnen viel Glück. *Meredith: Lenny ist tot? *Ruth: Möge er in Frieden ruhen! *Meredith: Aber Grace hat ihn doch gesehen? *Agnes: Weil sie auf die andere Seite übertreten wollte. *Ruth: Sie ist schon zwei mal fast gestorben und sie hat gesagt, sie hätte ihren Mann gesehen. Wenn Sie mich fragen, ist das meschugge! *Eleanor: Das ist überhaupt nicht meschugge! Er hat im Licht auf sie gewartet. *Agnes: Mmhh und dieser Weg ist ihr nun Ihretwegen verbaut! *Eleanor: Sie sind der Chef von diesem ganzen Krankenhaus? *Webber: Nur von der Chirurgie. *Eleanor: Sie sollten von allem hier der Chef sein! *Ruth (zu Agnes): Sie zwinkert! Hast du gesehen? Sie zwinkert schon wieder! *Agnes: Dr. Webber, es geht uns nur um eins: Gracie möchte bei Lenny sein. Sie vermisst ihn furchtbar. *Meredith: Ihnen ist doch klar, wenn ich den Schlauch entferne, wird Grace sterben. *Agnes: Wir sind alt, aber nicht dämlich. *Ruth: Ziehen Sie den Stecker raus, sie will es so. *Webber: Meine Damen, ich finde es schön, dass Sie sich um Ihre Freundin kümmern, aber wir brauchen jemanden, der rechtlich befugt ist, das zu entscheiden. *Eleanor: Aber das ist Alice! Rufen Sie Alice an! *Agnes: Graces Tochter! *Ruth: Sie ist lesbisch. *Eleanor: Aber das ist doch in Ordnung! Oder nicht? Ich meine, sie kann doch trotzdem rechtlich befugt sein? *Webber: Ähmm, ja. Aber wir brauchen ihre Unterschrift. *Ruth: Viel Glück, sie lebt in Oregon. *Agnes: Das kann sie doch faxen! *Webber: Tut mir leid, aber wir brauchen das im Original. *Eleanor: Oh können wir das nicht einfach überspringen? *Ruth: Sie zwinkert schon wieder! Ich glaub, es hat funktioniert. *Webber: Entschuldigen Sie mich, meine Damen. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 2 Episode